Le prix de la stabilité
by Vidfinn
Summary: Dans une grande organisation, comme celle des Vongolas, des compromis doivent être faits pour que tout fonctionne correctement. Certains les supportent mieux que d'autres...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **M comme…

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Pairing : **sûrement un peu de 6918

**Rating : **M préventif

**Genre : **Angoisse

**Note : **Se passe après la bataille du futur, mais toujours dans ce dernier (en clair, tous les personnages ont à peu près vingt ans) RISQUE D'OOC.

**Prologue**

Dans la pièce, la semi-pénombre camouflait les corps mutilés des ennemis de la Famille. Une odeur écœurante flottait dans l'air, mélange de sueur froide acre, de peur glacée, de sang cuivré, d'organes, extraits de leur corps d'origine, moites et pestilentiels. Ce cocktail olfactif suffocant laissait sur la langue et dans le fond de la gorge un goût de bile. Contre un mur, prostrée, une silhouette. Tout son corps osseux était recroquevillé dans des angles bizarres, lui donnant un aspect étrange. Les longs et fins cheveux sombres dégoulinaient sur les épaules et dans le dos en toiles d'araignées, emmêlés, épais, filasses. Seul un épi défiait les lois de la pesanteur, hérissé au sommet du crâne. Le corps resta inerte pendant un long moment avant de se déplier, grand squelette osseux aux mouvements saccadés. Sa peau cadavérique semblait trop fine pour les os de l'homme trop maigre, maccabéen, presque, qui paraissait trop grand, difforme, ses yeux mangeant son visage de manière surnaturelle, ses yeux vairons qui accentuaient son étrangeté, le bleu paraissant noir et le rouge hurlant au sang, à la tuerie, comme réclamant un tribut morbide quand son frère jumeau n'implorait que le calme et la paix… la fin ? Mukuro fit quelques pas, souillant la semelle de ses chaussures du sang de ses victimes. Il envoya dans le même temps un message télépathique à Chrome, la priant d'annoncer que la mission était une réussite. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la montre d'un des corps sans vie, et se hâta vers l'entrée. Il avait un avion à prendre d'ici une demi-heure. Avant de sortir, il créa une illusion, se camouflant sous l'apparence d'un citoyen lambda qu'il avait dû croiser quelque part. Il sortit de la maison et se força à compter chaque pas qu'il faisait jusqu'à l'aéroport, où il arriva juste à temps pour prendre son vol. Il truqua les détecteurs de métaux et berna les chiens grâce à de belles illusions. Il s'installa sur son siège, côté fenêtre, et multiplia le nombre d'étoiles qu'il voyait par le nombre de pas qu'il avait relevé. L'aube arriva bien vite, et l'avion amorça sa descente. Il sortit et prit sa correspondance. Il divisa le produit qu'il avait obtenu précédemment par le nombre de personnes brunes dans l'avion, puis additionna celui des gens aux yeux marron, retira celui des gens avec des chaussures noires et ajouta zéro virgule trois cents cinquante-sept pour chaque personne ayant pris un sandwich au jambon pour le déjeuner. Enfin, il arriva à Namimori. Toujours sous son apparence factice, il se rendit à son appartement. Il ferma à clef derrière lui, son illusion tomba, révélant sa véritable apparence. Il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bains où il se glissa encore habillé dans la douche. Au moment où il ouvrit l'eau glacée, il se recroquevilla sous le jet polaire, agité de convulsions irrépressibles. Ses yeux grands ouverts semblaient hallucinés. Il avait réussi ! Il avait tenu ! Le manque se faisait cruellement ressentir, mais il n'avait pas succombé à la pression. Il avait tenu trois jours. Et c'était trop. Il ne pouvait plus. D'autant plus qu'il avait dû… A cette pensée, il commença à se frotter frénétiquement, déchirant ses vêtements, parfois sa peau, se griffant jusqu'au sang. Il saisit, pris d'un empressement maladif, la solution hydro alcoolique avec laquelle il se lavait habituellement, et se nettoya bien plus d'une fois. Il sortit enfin de la cabine de douche et se sécha avec une serviette rêche. Il enfila ensuite un yukata bleu nuit et alla dans sa chambre, se recroquevillant sous les draps froids de son lit. Immobile, il écoutait le silence de la chambre, l'obscurité qui régnait, le vide de son cœur, le vacarme de ses pensées. Hurlantes, elles le harcelaient jour et nuit, et les artifices pour s'y soustraire devenaient toujours plus durs à trouver au fur et à mesure qu'il s'y habituait. Ses pensées… Une véritable cacophonie, un maelström d'idées, un bordel d'émotions, de bourdonnements, de chuchotements, de murmures, de cris, de hurlements, de soupirs, de souvenirs, de visions, de supputations, de plans… Tout. Mukuro pensait à tout. En même temps. Il pensait à tout et surtout à ce qu'il voulait oublier. Un rire nerveux le prit, dérivant rapidement en hurlement hystérique. Il essaya, en vain, d'étouffer le son dans son oreiller. Ses mains, comme d'elles-mêmes, commencèrent à labourer la fine peau fragile du cou, faisant jaillir le sang des sillons profonds. Il se leva précipitamment et se rua dans la salle de bains, où il recracha de la bile dans le lavabo, bien qu'il lui semblait que c'était la totalité de son intérieur qui s'en allait. Il tomba en position fœtale sur le sol, se berçant doucement, des larmes brûlantes desséchant ses yeux irrités. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva péniblement, se traîna lamentablement jusqu'à un petit tiroir en dessous de la vasque. Il l'ouvrit, en sortit des lames de rasoir. Il ne pouvait pas en créer grâce à des illusions, dans ces cas-là, ne sachant pas quand elles pourraient flancher. Il fit courir une lame sur l'un des côtés de ses bras, regardant avec soulagement et presque fascination la trainée sanglante suinter. Il traça sa parallèle, puis sa perpendiculaire, et commença à se calmer. Il avait envie de continuer, mais il se força à arrêter. Le moins possible, se rappela-t-il. Le moins possible. Il se fit violence et reposa la lame qu'il avait en main, peinant à faire obéir son corps. Quand il eut réussi à se contrôler, il leva les yeux, et croisa son reflet. Il avait l'air d'un fou. Son teint cadavérique, ses cernes immenses, noirs autour de ses yeux rouges, brûlés d'avoir pleuré. Son image pathétique le remplit d'amertume et de rancœur. Il balança son poing dans le miroir, l'explosant et se lacérant la peau du poing, se brisant quelques phalanges. Des larmes de rage impuissante coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues déjà poisseuses de perles salées. Il avait envie de hurler à ce portrait misérable d'aller se faire foutre, de disparaître, mais il ne pouvait pas : une boule lui obstruait la gorge, l'empêchant même de respirer correctement. Il bascula en arrière, sa tête heurtant le sol en un choc sourd. Il ahanait et geignait pitoyablement, et, d'une main, saisit l'un des multiples éclats de miroir tombé au sol, s'entaillant profondément la main. Il se planta la lame de verre violemment, dans l'abdomen, le torse, le haut des cuisses, le visage…

Au matin, il se réveilla fiévreux, endolori, lourd. Ses membres étaient gourds et il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il resta dans un état catatonique toute la journée, alternant entre pertes de consciences fiévreuses et maux de têtes lancinants. Son esprit brumeux flottait à des années-lumière de là.

A l'autre bout de la ville, quelqu'un soupira. Il avait interrogé Chrome qui lui avait rapporté que la connexion avec son sauveur était momentanément coupée, par lui-même, puisqu'il lui avait préalablement envoyé un message. Il soupira sous le regard inquiet de la gardienne de la Brume. Il se rendit à sa voiture, et, sans se soucier des limites de vitesse, arriva en un temps record à l'appartement de Mukuro. Il déverrouilla la porte et referma à clef derrière lui. A peine avait-il posé une chaussure vernie dans l'entrée qu'il sentit l'odeur de cuivre légèrement poivré du sang. Allons bon, il avait encore craqué. Il se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain ou il découvrit sans surprise aucune le corps mutilé. Il souleva la carcasse inerte, récoltant un gémissement de douleur. Plaçant son fardeau sur son lit, il entreprit de nettoyer les blessures et de les panser. Il changea l'inconscient et a literie. Enfin, il s'agit au chevet de l'autre et commença à remplir des dossiers en attendant le réveil de l'autre. Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, Mukuro ouvrit les yeux. De ses pupilles à l'air mort, il jeta un vague regard à son veilleur, et de dire d'une voix rauque et basse, abimée :

« Tsuna… Yoshi… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **M comme…

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Pairing : **sûrement un peu de 6918, et d'autres, mais la plupart des relations sont assez… tordues, donc, pour certaines personnes, il ne s'agira pas de vraies relations, alors…

**Rating : **M préventif

**Genre : **Angoisse

**Note : **Se passe après la bataille du futur, mais toujours dans ce dernier (en clair, tous les personnages ont à peu près vingt ans) RISQUE D'OOC.

**Chapitre 1**

« Tsuna… yoshi… »

Le boss Vongola posa ses dossiers et enleva la fine paire de lunettes qu'il avait sur le nez. Il replia les branches noires ornées de flammes orange et déposa la monture sur les documents. Il scanna Mukuro d'un rapide coup d'œil avant de se lever, lâchant un rapide « je reviens » à l'illusionniste. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où il ouvrit un placard contenant des médicaments. Il préleva des antidouleurs et des cachets contre la migraine, constatant désespérément que la réserve était intacte, signifiant sans l'ombre d'un doute que son gardien de la Brume n'y avait pas touché. Il remplît un verre d'eau et reparti dans la chambre. Mukuro avait le regard brumeux, et Tsunayoshi lui fit avaler les pilules et le verre d'eau sans qu'il n'oppose de résistance, se laissant faire docilement. Des yeux dépareillés se posèrent sur le Boss qui dût faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas tressaillir. Le rouge hurlait sa douleur, poignardait son interlocuteur sur place, tandis que le bleu, si foncé qu'il en paraissait noir, semblait plus discret au premier abord, mais dévoilait toute l'âme torturée de son propriétaire, tout son esprit rongé de folie, d'une douce folie corrosive, qui nourrissait, et se nourrissait elle-même, de sa douleur. A croire que c'était un combat entre chacun des deux iris, combat perdu car les deux se détruisaient et se régénéraient mutuellement, dans un éternel, vicieux et dévorateur cycle de vie et de mort.

Mukuro se sentait sombrer, engourdi qu'il était par les antalgiques. Il y avait déjà pas mal de temps que Sawada s'occupait de lui quand il le pouvait, et quand il s'apercevait qu'il avait un problème. Si, au début, son ego avait été blessé parce que quelqu'un d'inférieur le voyait en position de faiblesse, à présent, il s'en foutait, il avait l'habitude. Après tout, il faisait des crises tellement régulièrement, et puis, le châtain l'empêchait de mourir, aussi. Car, s'il y avait une chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais, c'était bien sa crainte de la mort. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que, lorsqu'il mourrait, il retournerait aux Enfers. Sans retour, cette fois. Il ne voulait même pas savoir auquel des cercles il était destiné. Surtout pas. Lequel était le pire ? Il ne le savait. Le numéro un, qui vous plongeait dans un monde d'illusions éternelles, à vous briser l'esprit ? Le numéro deux, hanté de spectres dévoreurs plus affreux et abominables les uns que les autres ? Le numéro trois, sensiblement le même que le deux, si ce n'était la sauvagerie pure ? Le numéro quatre, royaume d'Ashura, démon de la haine et du ressentiment ? Le numéro cinq, celui des humains, éternel purgatoire, souffrance psychique sans fin ? Ou le numéro six, la voie du ''Paradis'', la voie où l'esprit voit le corps se détruire et erre à jamais dans un abime de vide et de noirceur ? Non, vraiment, il ne savait lequel des cercles redouter le plus. Bien sûr, le numéro cinq était considéré comme le plus dangereux, mais les autres étaient également prometteurs d'éternels tourments… Il bénît les antalgiques de le faire couler dans une inconscience lourde, mais bienvenue.

A ses côtés, Tsuna passa une main légère dans la chevelure indigo de son gardien. Autrefois soyeuse et douce, elle était maintenant rêche et poisseuse, légèrement grasse. Une moue légère se forma sur ses lèvres. Pauvre, pauvres Mukuro ! Il plaignait sincèrement son gardien de la Brume, si malade. Et, pour une fois, son hyper-intuition ne pouvait rien pour lui, lui envoyant des signaux contradictoires. Posant sa main sur son front, il constata avec une pointe de soulagement que la fièvre avait baissé. Bon. Un souci en moins. Il avait bien envie de faire une sieste, lui aussi, sentant la fatigue le gagner peu à peu. Il sortit son téléphone et appela son bras droit. Une tonalité à peine plus tard :

« Juudaime ! Que me vaut l'heur de votre appel ?

-Gokudera. Je serai absent aujourd'hui. Je compte sur toi pour gérer la Famille.

-Bien ! Quelles sont les principales directives ?

-Un contrat d'alliance provisoire avec la Varia a été mis au point par Reborn et Viper. Il faut aller le leur faire signer.

-Avez-vous une préférence quand aux missionaires ?

-Yamamoto et Lambo seront très bien.

-L'aho-ushi ?!... Mais ?

-Gokudera.

-Excusez-moi, Juudaime. Je n'avais pas à discuter ainsi vos ordres.

-Mm.

-D'autres directives ?

-Oui. Dino a dit qu'il viendrait, mais il n'a pu se déplacer. Hors, il a _quelque chose_ qu'il doit nous passer, et qui ne doit surtout pas tomber entre les mains de qui que ce soit d'autre que les dirigeants Vongola les plus haut placé. C'est une mission _très_ importante. Met Hibari sur l'affaire. Le dossier la concernant se trouve dans le tiroir cinq de mon bureau.

-Le tiroir cinq ? Gokudera avait l'air vaguement horrifié.

-Oui, Hibari sait comment obtenir la clef.

-Je transmettrai.

-Bien. Je te charge, ainsi que Chrome, de vous occuper de la maintenance et des affaires courantes.

-Ce sera fait, Juudaime.

-Dis à Hibari de porter l'un des émetteurs de Giannini.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'il acceptera.

-Il le fera. Quand il aura vu la teneur exacte de sa tâche. »

A l'autre bout du fil, Hayato frissonna. Quel était exactement le travail attendu ? Pour que le fier –et c'était un euphémisme- gardien du Nuage accepte de porter un émetteur, il devait être dangereux à un pointe inimaginable. Pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà affronté.

« Juudaime… Si je puis me permettre… Y va-t-il seul ?

-Oui. »

Seul ? Mais pourquoi ?

« Pourrais-je me tenir informé de la teneur exacte de la mission d'Hibari-san ?

-Non. Ne te mêle pas de ça. Je te laisse. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée à vous aussi Juudaime ! »

Tuuut… Tuuut… Tuuut…

On avait raccroché.

Rangeant son cellulaire dans sa poche, Tsuna se leva et, après un dernier regard à son gardien de la Brume, il passa dans le petit salon, prenant soin de laisser la porte grande ouverte. Là, il ôta sa veste, et, après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée à clef et enlevé ses chaussures, il se coucha sur le canapé. Il se tourna quelques instants, desserra sa ceinture et sa cravate et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il se mit sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Pourtant, après dix minutes et malgré la fatigue harassante, il ne dormait toujours pas. En fait, il souffrait d'insomnies chroniques depuis qu'il avait pris la tête de la branche asiatique Vongola. Oh ! Son métier ne lui répugnait pas tant que ça, non, mais disons que la Mafia n'était pas le paradis, et, parfois, il comprenait la haine que Mukuro avait pour la Mafia et le monde dans sa généralité. Il savait qu'il allait devoir vivre avec des remords jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il savait que c'était le prix à payer pour la prospérité de sa Famille. Néanmoins, quelquefois, il se sentait las. Surtout quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il remettait souvent ses choix en question. Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de faire tout ce qu'il faisait ? Son esprit dériva vers l'état de santé de Mukuro. Il n'avait aucune idée du mal qui rongeait son garddien, sinon que celui-ci était récurent. Il se demandait souvent si c'était de sa faute, car, en tant qu'inportant dirigeant d'une des Familles des plus influentes et des plus étendues du monde de la Mafia, il supportait la responsabilité de beaucoup de choses plus noires et et plus horribles les unes que les autres. Et si ses plus proches gardiens avaient connaissance de certaines, beaucoup ne se transmettaient que presque exclusivement de bouche de parrain à oreille de parain. Et il avait honte. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il n'y avait aucun miroir dans la demeure du Nono, fait qui l'avait étonné, au début. En fait, la raison en était toute simple : si, à vingt-cinq ans, il avait déjà autant de remords et d'opprobre, qu'en serait-il à soixante-dix ou quatre-vingts ans ? il ne pourrait plus se voir dans un miroir. Déjà, il refusait de contempler les photos sur lesquelles il figurait, se dégoutant à un point qu'il n'aurait cru possible. Et ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec le temps, au contraire. Déjà, le poids sur sa conscience s'alourdissait de plus en plus quand il repensait à la mission qu'il avait confiée à Hibari. Il l'avait choisi lui pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'il était l'un des plus forts gardiens et qu'il pourrait se relever après avoir fait ce qui lui était demandé. Ou du moins, il l'espérait. La deuxième, c'était que le gardien avait une loyauté indéfectible (ou presque, Namimori passait avant, quand même) envers la Famille. Troisièmement, sa grande fierté l'empêcherait de refuser la tâche difficile et avilissante confiée par le Decimo. Tsuna s'en voulait d'utiliser impunément son gardien comme cela, et il savait que ce dernier lui en voudrait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne le montrerait pas. Parce que le Decimo savait que Kyôya se rendrait compte à la seconde ou presque où il aurait fini la lettre du stratagème employé par son Boss pour lui forcer la main. Mais il ne le montrerait pas et ne protesterait pas contre cette ignominie. Parce que, pour lui, protester revenait à admettre son incapacité et/ou sa peur à réaliser une tâche. Et Hibari n'admettrait jamais qu'il ne pouvait pas ou qu'il avait peur de faire quelque chose. Tsuna le savait. Et s'en servait. Et il en était malade. Et il savait qu'Hibari saurait qu'il savait. Il savait qu'Hibari saurait qu'il le manipulait. Le jeune parrain finit par s'endormir péniblement, harcelé par un sommeil hanté par ses erreurs et ses responsabilités.

Dans son bureau, Hayato réfléchissait. Ce que lui avait dit son Boss le tracassait. Oh ! Il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait des choses dont il n'avait pas à être au courant, mais alors en général, Tsuna transmettait directement les informations au concerné, sans passer par des intermédiaires. Bien sûr, il était difficile de joindre Hibari au téléphone, surtout à deux heures du matin, mais il était déjà venu réveiller tous ses gardiens à minuit trente pour une urgence ! Tout cela signifiait que le chef de la branche asiatique Vongola était ans l'incapacité momentanée de se déplacer. Et Hayato, sachant additionner deux et deux, en avait déduit que la raison pour laquelle son Boss s'était éclipsé avait un rapport avec la disparition de Mukuro. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que son homologue de la Brume s'exilait de plus en plus des autres, refusant toute misssion en groupe… et Tsuna l'appuyait. Il se demandait quand même comment Hibari allait ouvrir le tiroir cinq. Lui-même n'y avait jamais eu accès. Ce tiroir était construit de sorte à s'autodétruire si on essayait de le forcer, et contenait quelques uns des plus noirs secrets Vongolas, certains des plus importants papiers transmis depuis la première génération, et des documents plutôt… dangereux. Que devait faire Hibari ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Deux heures trente-six. Il s'étira en baillant puis rangea le dossier sur lequel il planchait depuis un moment déjà. Il se leva, prit son sac et sortit, fermant à clef derrière lui. Il salua d'un bref signe de tête l'un des vigiles de service et se retrouva dans la rue. Il pleuvait légèrement. Il alluma une cigarette et inspira une longue bouffée de nicotine. Il se mit en route vers son appartement, la pluie trempant lentement mais sûrement son sac à dos et son costume. Arrivé chez lui, il lacha son sac dans le vestibule, ôta chaussures, veste, cravatte et ceinture et déboutonna sa chemise. Il s'étendit sur son divan et alluma les informations. Sous la lumière blafarde du téléviseur, il finit sa cigarette et se mit à somnoler.

A cinq heures trente, il s'éveilla complètement. Il passa rapidement sous la douche, se changea et reprit son sac. Il descendit dans le garage de l'immeuble et monta dans sa voiture. Dehors, il bruinait toujours. Tranquillement, il alla jusqu'au Temple, roulant doucement parmi les rues sombres, désertes et mouillées. Garant sa voiture, il se dirigea vers le lieu de prière, et, après avoir marché un peu à l'orée du bois, il arriva devant une petite maison traditionnelle. Il sonna à la cloche. Quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrit sur le gardien du Nuage en yukata gris, un hakama bleu marine sur les épaules. Malgré l'heure matinale, rien ne laissait à penser qu'il venait de se réveiller : pas un cheveu de travers, pas une cerne, pas un seul mouvement las ou endormi. Il était aussi frais que d'habitude, l'œil vif comme si cela faisait des heures qu'il était réveillé. Devant le regard glacial et le port impeccable, Hayato se redressa imperceptiblement, se tenant plus droit que jamais.

« J'ai une mission pour toi de la part du Juudaime. Je me suis dit que je pourrais t'emmener. »

L'autre gardien hocha la tête et s'effaça, laissant la tempête rentrer, ôter ses chaussures et son manteau. Il la précéda ensuite dans le couloir et ouvrit une porte coulissante, dévoilant une pièce dont le centre était occupé parune petite table basse sur laquelle une théière refroidissait doucement, à côté de deux bols patients. Le brun prit place à genoux et l'argenté s'installa en tailleur en face de lui. La première gorgée brûlante coula en silence dans leurs gorges, bouillante sur la langue.

« Parle. »

La voix trancha le silence, et Gokudera prit une légère inspiration avant de commencer, les yeux perdus dans son breuvage sombre.

« Le Juudaime m'a appelé, il y a quelques heures. Il ne pourra pas selibérer aujourd'hui et m'a chargé de distribuer les directives. Une rencontre très importante doit avoir lieu avec le chef de la Famille Cavallone, pour récupérer quelque chose. Quelque chose dont j'ignore la nature. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la totalité des ordres et des explications se trouvent dans le tiroir cinq, et que tu savais comment l'ouvrir.

-Oui.

-… Tu as une idée de ce que cela peut-être ?

-Non.

-De qui ça concerne ?

-Peut-être. »

Hayato n'insista pas plus et continua de boire. Kyôya, le regard perdu dans les volutes de vapeur de son thé, récléchissait. Tsuna avait déjà vaguement évoqué en sa présence une opération spéciale. Son Boss s'était ensuite excusé. Quand il lui en avait demandé la raison, l'autre avait souri d'un air vague, un peu triste, une sorte de dégoût dans les yeux. « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Hibari. Et ce jour-là, le mot haine ne sera pas assez fort pour désigner ce que tu ressentiras à mon égard. » Avant qu'il n'ait pu le questionner d'avantage, Ryôhei était entré en braillant, comme à son habitude, et il était parti, voulant s'éviter une migraine à cause d'un herbivore stupide. Sûrement que Tsuna avait évoqué cette opération. Ils finirent leur boisson et se levèrent. Il passa brièvement derrière l'une des cloisons pour se changer, tandis qu'Hayato patientait, jouant avec ses clefs. Quelques minutes après, ils étaient tous deux dehors, vêtus ded manière similaire, sinon la couleur de la chemise : rouge chez l'argenté et violette chez le brun. Ils grimpèrent dans la Honda grise qui les attendait sagement, et la tempête mit le contact. Alors qu'il déboîtait, il se rappela :

« Ha ! Le Juudaime veut que tu prennes un émetteur. Il y en a un dans la boîte à gants.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il m'a répondu que tu le prendrais quand tu aurais lu les informations concernant la mission qui t'a été assignée. »

Kyôya haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration. Puis il se rappela le regard du Boss après qu'il se soit excusé. Il prit l'émetteur. Il était peut-être fier, mais il n'était pas inconscient. Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Lorsqu'ils se garèrent dans la Base Vongola, le soleil commençait à poindre le bout de ses rayons. Dans le hall, Hayato le quitta, et il se rendit seul jusqu'au bureau de Tsuna. Il ferma à clef derrière lui et se dirigea vers l'un des tableaux de la pièce. Les couleurs pastels dépeignaient un jeune couple occidental du XVIIème siècle dans une barque. Les visages étaient flous, de même que les contours, mais il se dégageait du tableau une impression de tranquillité. Hibari sortit sa bague Vongola, et, l'enflammant, l'appliqua à la base du canotier fleuri de la demoiselle. Il resta ainsi exactement sept secondes avant d'éloigner sa main. Un petit clic se fit entendre et Kyôya enfonça la rame visible dans le tableau. Au bout de quelques instants, celle-ci reprit son apparence initiale et le gardien se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, dans laquelle il fit pivoter un livre. Derrière, une cache. A l'intérieur, un aimant. Il s'en saisit et alla le placer sous le bureau, exactement au centre du fond du tiroir cinq qu'il ouvrit. Le tiroir était plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord, et certains documents étaient extrêmement vieux. Cependant, l'enveloppe de papier craft, posé dessus, ne devait avoir que quelques semaines, voire quelques années. Dessus, en lettres capitales :

KYOYA HIBARI

Il prit la missive, plutôt lourde, la mit sous son bras, referma le tiroir, enleva l'aimant, le mit à la poubelle et sortit. Il rentra chez lui à pied. Avant d'entrer, il enleva chaussures et chaussettes, puis il prit la direction du bureau, l'une des seules pièces de la maison où il avait remplacé les tatamis par du parquet. Il s'installa au secrétaire et, à l'aide d'un coupe-papier, ouvrit proprement l'enveloppe. Dedans, des clichés. Des dizaines de clichés. Beaucoup d'une seule personne : un homme de haute taille, aux cheveux blancs comme neige, aux yeux parmes, un étrange tatouage ressemblant à un peigne tridental stylisé sous l'œil gauche. L'homme s'appelait Byakuran, comme noté au dos des photos. Mais Kyôya n'avait pas besoin des légendes pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Car il le connaissait. Et l'avait vu mourir. Qu'était ce stratagème ? les autres images représentaient des personnes que Kyôya aurait souhaité ne jamais revoir : les Couronnes funéraires, vraies comme fausses. Il sortit le reste des documents de l'enveloppe. Il y avait des plans. Certains qu'il connaissait déjà, d'autres totalement inconnus, et d'autres encore vraiment incomplets. Une lettre lui était adressée. Il la décacheta, lut :

_« Hibari. _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à __**le **__faire changer d'avis. Je sais que tu accepteras la mission que je vais te confier. Je sais que je suis infâme de me servir de toi contre toi-même. Je sais aussi que, lorsque tu sauras en quoi concerne ta tâche, tu me haïras. Et que quand tu l'auras accomplie, la haine ne sera probablement pas assez puissante pour exprimer le centième de ce que tu ressentiras à mon égard. Tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi je ne fais pas la tâche moi-même, dans ce cas, moi qui répugne à laisser mes gardiens soufrir ou faire le sale boulot. La raison en est simple : je ne le peux. Le contrat ne me le permet pas. Depuis quelques années que je suis à la tête de la branche asiatique de la Famille, j'ai appris qu'il faut souvent sacrifier quelqu'un pour que les autres subsistent. Je suis désolé, Hibari. Cette fois, c'est toi le sacrifice. Tu ne sais encore ni pourquoi, ni comment, ni à qui tu vas te sacrifier. Sache déjà que cette personne est malade. Dans sa tête, j'entends. Elle fait passer le Kokuyo Gang et la Varia pour de gentils chérubins à elle seule. Mais tu le sais probablement puisque tu la connais. C'est Byakuran. _

_Tu es fort, Hibari. C'est en partie pour ça que je t'ai choisi. Mais je ne pense pas que ça suffise sur ce coup. Parce que, sur ce coup, tu ne devras tuer personne, tu ne devras pas te battre. Je ne crois pas que ton corps soit en réel danger. Non, pas ton corps. Cest une autre histoire pour ton esprit. Je suis désolé, Hibari, sache-le.j'espère que tu t'en remettras et j'espère que tu arriveras à passer outre ta condition, même si j'en doute : le gardien du Nuage est le plus solitaire des gardiens. On ne peut pas l'enfermer. Ou plutôt, on ne __doit__ pas l'enfermer. Parce que là, j'ai réussi, je t'ai enfermé. Je t'ai condamné. Je t'ai perdu. Tu voudras sûrement me mordre à mort quand tu auras lu cette lettre, que tu jugeras inutile, d'une sensiblerie inutile, mais… mais attends juste de savoir qu'elle sera ta tâche pour combler les questions que je t'ai fait naître. _

_Encore navré,_

_Tsunayoshi »_

Un sourcil noir s'arqua légèrement. Sans qu'il le veuille, un discret signal d'alarme se mit à clignter doucement dans son esprit. Qu'était donc cette mission infernale ? Et que venait faire ce démon de Byakuran là-dedans ? Il replia la lettre et la posa sur les papiers qu'il avait déjà sorti. Le document suivant qu'il lut était un traité entre deux Familles. Il commença sa lecture :

_« Pacte de Non-agression et d'Alliance entre_

_Les Familles Millefiore et Vongola, _

_Représentées par le Parrain Millefiore Byakuran, et son Commandant Shoichi Irie, en charge de la branche Millefiore japonaise le Parrain Vongola Nono Timoteo Vongola, le Decimo Tsunayoshi Sawada, en charge de la branche asiatique Vongola, et le Lieutenant de la Varia, l'escouade d'assassins d'élite Vongola, Xanxus._

_Le Pacte sera conduit en présence, et sous la surveillance de quatre Cervellos, huit gardiens Vendicare, deux membres du CEDEF, Oregano et Fûta ''Ranking'', ainsi que de deux des Arcobalenos, Skull et Verde._

_Nous remarquons que le Chef du CEDEF, Sawada Iemitsu, la représentante de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel, Uni, celui du Soleil, Reborn, et celui de la Brume, Viper, n'ont pu assister à cette conférence car trop impliqués dans les affaires et/ou la politique de l'un ou l'autre des Partis._

_Il est rappelé que ce Pacte est, avant d'être un contrat d'Alliance, un Pacte de Non-Agression, ce qui signifie que seules les Familles Millefiores et Vongolas sont engagées, et non leurs alliées. Cela traduit qu'en cas d'attaque par l'un des Alliés de l'une des Familles, l'autre Famille, la Famille alliée à l'attaquant devra, tenter de dissuader l'attaquant d'attaquer DE MANIERE CONVAINCANTE, __**ou**__, en cas de refus, s'allier avec l'autre Famille, avec laquelle le présent contrat la lie, pour combattre ses anciens alliés, le présent désignant toute autre alliance antérieure et de moindre autorité comme nulle et non-avenue. Il est à prendre en compte que le délai de persuasion se la Famille alliée de cesser le feu supporte une durée de trois semaines, durant lesquelles tout dommage engendré par la Famille attaquante sera dédommagé par l'alliée de cette dernière. _

_En cas d'attaque d'un des Partis sur un allié de l'autre Parti, le dernier Parti pourra faire vœu de neutralité, sans que cela ne puisse briser ni l'une, ni l'autre des alliances, quelle que soit l'issue des combats, __**ou **__distribuer de l'aide en parts égales aux deux camps, __**ou**__ concentrer son aide uniquement pour le premier Parti du présent contrat._

_Les deux Partis énoncent leurs conditions : _

_« Moi, Timoteo Vongola, titulaire du tire de Parrain Nono Vongola, en tant que Patriarche légal aux yeux de la Mafia de la Famille Vongola et en accord avec le Decimo Vongola, héritier légal aux yeux de la Mafia de la Famile Vongola, je demande l'implantation Vongola en Finlande, Biélorussie, Ukraine, Kazakhstan et Norvège, __**ou**__, le soutien pour la dissolution de la Famille russe Volskov et l'implantation Vongola au Venezuela. _

_En gage de bonne foi pour l'une ou l'autre des directives, des agents Vongolas seront incorporés dans un cinquième des équipes Millefiore. »_

_« Moi, Byakuran Millefiore, titulaire du titre de Parrain Primo Millefiore, en tant que Patriarche légal aux yeux de la Mafia de la Famille Millefiore, anciennement Giglio Nero et Giglio Blanco et en accord avec moi-même, je demande une infiltration de certains de mes agents dans la partie du FBI contrôlée par les Vongolas, ainsi que la communication de trouvailles technologiques ou autres Vongola, à raison de 1/15, __**ou**__, le soutien pour la destruction de la Famille Cavallone d'origine et d'implantation principale italienne, et l'acquisition de tous ses biens. _

_En gage de bonne foi pour l'une ou l'autre des directives, je demande que l'un des gardiens Vongola m'appartienne selon les termes d'un contrat légal de mariage. »_

_Les deux Partis disposent de trois jours pour statuer leurs décisions, trois jours d'isolement total excepté les seconds pour des raisons évidentes de fair-play et de sécurité. _

_« En tant que Parrain de la Famille Vongola, et après m'être concerté avec mes seconds et avoir mûrement réfléchi dans l'intérêt, et de la Famille Vongola, et de cette Alliance qui, je l'espère, se révèlera fructueuse, accepte la première condition, ainsi que la caution désirée. »_

_« En tant que Parrain de la Famille Millefiore, et après m'être concerté et avoir mûrement réfléchi dans l'intérêt, et de la Famille Millefiore, et de cette Alliance qui, je l'espère, s'avérera fructueuse, accepte la première condition et le tribut demandé. »_

_Les termes de l'Alliance ayant été conclus, les deux Patriarches prêtent serment._

_« Moi, Timoteo Vongola, jure devant les Vendicare que je n'agirai pas délibérément à l'encontre des besoins ou objectifs Millefiore, et que je lui viendrai en aide, ou que je m'abstiendrai de toute manœuvre militaire ou stratégique, selon que la première conjoncture s'avère irréalisable, dans les limites du Contrat. »_

_« Moi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, jure devant les Vendicare que je n'agirai pas délibérément à l'encontre des besoins ou objectifs Millefiore, et que je lui viendrai en aide, ou que je m'abstiendrai de toute manœuvre militaire ou stratégique, selon que la première conjoncture s'avère irréalisable, dans les limites du Contrat. »_

_« Moi, Xanxus, jure devant les Vendicare que je n'agirai jamais délibérément contre les Millefiore de ma propre initiative. »_

_« Moi, Byakuran, jure devant les Vendicare que je n'agirai pas délibérément à l'encontre des besoins ou objectifs Vongola, et que je lui viendrai en aide, ou que je m'abstiendrai de toute manœuvre militaire ou stratégique, selon que la première conjoncture s'avère irréalisable, dans les limites du Contrat. »_

_« Moi, Shoichi Irie, jure devant les Vendicare que je n'agirai jamais délibérément contre les Vongola de ma propre initiative. »_

_« Moi, Verde, membre des Arcobalenos et en l'absence des Arcobalenos Viper, Reborn, et Uni, témoigne devant les Vendicare avoir la connaissance de ce Contrat et de tout ce qu'il implique, et être ainsi l'un des Garants de ce pacte, et l'un des potentiels témoins appelables en cas de litige ou de bafouement ayant trait au présent Contrat par l'un ou l'autre des Partis. »_

_« Moi, Skull, membre des Arcobalenos et en l'absence des Arcobalenos Viper, Reborn, et Uni, témoigne devant les Vendicare avoir la connaissance de ce Contrat et de tout ce qu'il implique, et être ainsi l'un des Garants de ce pacte, et l'un des potentiels témoins appelables en cas de litige ou de bafouement ayant trait au présent Contrat par l'un ou l'autre des Partis. »_

_« Moi, Oregano, en tant que membre éminent du CEDEF et en ma qualité de représentant de Sawada Iemitsu, témoigne devant les Vendicare avoir la connaissance de ce Contrat et de tout ce qu'il implique, et être ainsi l'un des Garants de ce Pacte, et l'un des potentiels témoins appelables en cas de litige ou de bafouement du présent Pacte par l'un ou l'autre des Partis. »_

_« Moi, Fûta ''Ranking'', en tant que membre éminent du CEDEF et en ma qualité de Secrétaire Principal du CEDEF, témoigne devant les Vendicare avoir la connaissance de ce Contrat et de tout ce qu'il implique, et être ainsi l'un des Garants de ce Pacte, et l'un des potentiels témoins appelables en cas de litige ou de bafouement du présent Pacte par l'un ou l'autre des Partis. » _

_« Nous, Cervellos, et parlant en notre nom et titre à toutes en tant qu'Arbitres et Organisatrices Majoritaires du monde de la Mafia, attestons avoir librement conduit le déroulement de la procédure du présent Pacte, et nous être assurées qu'aucune fraude ou corruption en tout genre n'intervenait dans le déroulement, et cautionnons donc ce Contrat en se résolvant à représenter la moitié du Jury à réunir en cas de bafouement du présent Contrat –et donc de bafouement d'une partie des lois de la Mafia- par l'un ou l'autre des Partis. »_

_« Nous, Gardiens de Vendicare, et parlant en notre nom et titre à tous en tant que Juges et Juges d'application des Peines du monde de la Mafia, attestons avoir librement assisté et constaté le bon déroulement de la procédure du présent Pacte, et nous être assurées qu'aucune fraude ou corruption en tout genre n'intervenait dans le déroulement, et cautionnons donc ce Contrat en se résolvant à représenter la moitié du Jury à réunir en cas de bafouement du présent Contrat –et donc de bafouement d'une partie des lois de la Mafia- par l'un ou l'autre des Partis. »_

_Est stipulé par le Présent Contrat que tout manquement à l'une des clauses aura pour conséquence immédiate la mise en place du Tribunal._

_Les signatures des Acteurs directs et Indirects de ce Pacte sont attendues, suivies ou précédées d'une mention adéquate : _

_Jurant sur mon honneur et celui de ma Famille être consentant, sain de corps et d'esprit, _

_Timoteo Vongola_

_Jurant sur mon honneur et celui de ma Famille être consentant, sain de corps et d'esprit, _

_Byakuran Millefiore_

_Jurant sur mon honneur et ma vie être consentant, sain de corps et d'esprit, _

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_

_Jurant sur mon honneur et ma vie être consentant, sain de corps et d'esprit, _

_Xanxus _

_Jurant sur mon honneur et ma vie être consentant, sain de corps et d'esprit, _

_Shoichi Irie_

_Jurant sur mon honneur et ma vie être consentant, sain de corps et d'esprit, _

_Verde_

_Jurant sur mon honneur et ma vie être consentant, sain de corps et d'esprit, _

_Skull_

_Jurant sur mon honneur et ma vie être consentant, sain de corps et d'esprit, _

_Oregano_

_Jurant sur mon honneur et ma vie être consentant, sain de corps et d'esprit, _

_Fûta_

_Avec la caution, l'approbation et en présence de : _

_Cervellos__Vendicare_

_Quatre membres actifs Huit membres actifs_

_Le XX/XX/XXXX, à XXXXXX. »_

Kyôya retint sa respiration. Ce contrat… Il priait pour que les suppositions quand à son avenir se révèlent erronées. L'herbivore ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça ! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes ! Il prit une longue inspiration et prit d'autres documents, détaillant point par point les clauses du Contrat. Dans ces feuilles se trouvait sa destinée.

_« Détail des différentes clauses : _

_Vongolas : _

_-Implantation Vongola en Finlande, Biélorussie, Ukraine, Kazakhstan et Norvège : _

_Ces pays étant contrôlés partiellement par la Famille russe Volskov, la Famille Italienne Millefiore s'engage à aider et fournir suffisamment d'information et de matériel pour au minimum une base Vongola dans chacun de ces pays. _

_-Des agents Vongolas, à proportion de 1/5, seront dispersés dans 1/5 des équipes Millefiore, avec interdiction de retourner, d'éliminer ou de tenter quoi que ce soit contre ces agents. Un remplacement sera effectué par les Vongolas en cas de perte d'un membre, et un dédommagement sera attendu des Millefiore dans ces cas-là._

_Millefiore : _

_-Infiltration d'agents Millefiore dans la partie contrôlée du FBI par les Vongolas :_

_Les Vongolas étant infiltrés parmi le FBI, des agents Millefiore seront envoyés, avec interdiction de s'en débarrasser ou de les retourner, ainsi que de les freiner en cas de progression plus rapide que les Vongolas._

_-Mariage avec un Gardien Vongola selon un contrat légal : _

_Un gardien Vongola sera uni avec Byakuran Millefiore, au terme d'un mariage dans les formes. La cérémonie sera fixée par les deux Familles selon leurs agendas respectifs. Le ou la fiancé(e) sera soumis à l'autorité de son mari sous certaines limites (interdiction de révéler des secrets de la Famille, des renseignements...). Byakuran Millefiore a interdiction de séquestrer son conjoint plus de deux semaines consécutives, a interdiction de le battre ou de profiter de lui de manière abusive. Le conjoint aura un âge proche de celui de Byakuran Millefiore et sera sous sa conjoint n'aura aucun ascendant sur son mari et ne pourra pas se révolter ou le battre._

_Le partenaire choisi est Hibari Kyôya, Gardien du Nuage Dixième génération, avec l'aval de Timoteo Vongola, et Tsunayoshi Sawada. »_

Sa respiration se bloqua. Sa main trembla. Il se reprit, se flagellant mentalement, et prit une immense inspiration. Il ne savait comment réagir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **M comme…

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Pairing : **sûrement un peu de 6918, et d'autres, mais la plupart des relations sont assez… tordues, donc, pour certaines personnes, il ne s'agira pas de vraies relations, alors…

**Rating : **M préventif

**Genre : **Angoisse

**Note : **Se passe après la bataille du futur, mais toujours dans ce dernier (en clair, tous les personnages ont à peu près vingt ans) RISQUE D'OOC.

**Chapitre 2**

Mukuro s'éveilla, son sang battant contre ses tempes, un goût acre dans la bouche. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, seul son souffle lourd transperçait le silence. Il entendait encore les rires cruels de son rêve… de ses souvenirs…

_« Alors, numéro 69 ? On pleure ? Pauvre petit, comme c'est triste ! … »_

Sa main se crispa sur les draps.

_« Comment ça, tu ne veux pas recommencer ? Mais tu sais, ça nous serais très utile… Non, tu ne veux pas ? Bon, et bien, tans pis. Ça aurait fait moins mal si tu avais été d'accord, mais enfin… c'est toi qui vois. Et, de toute façon, tu as l'habitude de souffrir, ça ne te changera pas… N'est-ce d'ailleurs pas la seule chose que tu saches faire ? Après tout, que sais-tu faire d'autre ? Rien, mis à part quelques minables petits tours de magicien de foire. Rien. Tu te camoufles vainement derrière tes minables illusions pour cacher à quel point ta vie est minable, à quel point ton existence est minable. A quel point tu es minable. Et le plus risible, c'est que tu nies. Mais bon, résiste, résiste, ta chute n'en sera que plus horrible. Que plus belle. Mais tu ne seras jamais capable de comprendre le vrai sens du beau. »_

Une main enleva de son visage ses ongles qui laissaient des sillons sanglants sur ses joues.

« Chut… chut… Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va aller. Calme-toi. »

Tsuna avait été réveillé par son hyper-intuition, et il était immédiatement allé retrouver Mukuro. Il le fit se lever et le mena jusqu'à la salle-de-bain. Il lui rafraichit le visage, et lui dit de prendre sa douche, qu'il était juste derrière la porte. Il sortit, ne refermant pas complètement derrière lui. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau.

A l'heure qu'il était, Hibari devait avoir lu le dossier. A l'heure qu'il était… Que faisait-il ? Le vouait-il aux mille dieux des Enfers ? Ou était-il effondré intérieurement ? Savait-il ce que tout cela signifiait ? Savait-il qu'il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire ? Oui, sûrement. Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées alors que Mukuro sortait, nu comme au premier jour. Devant toutes les cicatrices qui parsemaient le corps de son Gardien, Tsunayoshi ressentit une vague de peine et de pitié. Il se força à se secouer, à s'occuper de Mukuro. Faisait-il ça pour se faire pardonner ? Peut-être. Il en était qu'il le faisait. Et il avait appris que faire était moins difficile que penser. Qu'avoir moins douloureux qu'être. Alors il s'efforçait d'avoir le plus possible. Il avait l'espoir. Il avait l'amitié et le respect pour ses amis. Il avait la haine pour ses ennemis. Il avait quand même mal, parfois. Il avait peur, souvent. Il avait la hargne. Il avait la réputation d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Il avait l'argent, il avait le pouvoir. Il essayait d'être le moins possible, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait être présent, être vivant, être fort, être tantôt doux, tantôt dur. Et il lui fallait être un monstre. Mais, tout cela, il le faisait pour sa Famille. Il sortit des vêtements de l'armoire de Mukuro, les posa devant celui-ci, lui dit de les enfiler, puis de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il se mit aux fourneaux, malgré son maigre niveau en cuisine, et fit du riz. Il mit la table, et, alors qu'il servait les portions, Mukuro arriva. L'illusionniste avait l'air en meilleur état que tout à l'heure, mais des cernes profondes assombrissaient encore ses yeux fatigués ses longs cheveux pendouillaient, mous et ternes sa peau avait un teinte cireuse et légèrement décolorée ses gestes étaient lents et las, et il paraissait toujours trop grand, trop allongé, trop osseux. Le Gardien de la Brume prit sa fourchette et commença à manger sans entrain. En face de lui, Tsuna avait préféré se sustenter avec des baguettes. Il regardait d'un œil sombre tous les tendons jouer sous la peau trop fine de son vis-à-vis. La fenêtre laissait passer la lumière d'un soleil timide et éclairait d'un éclat maladif la scène à l'ambiance oppressante.

Dans son bureau, Gokuera travaillait depuis un moment déjà. Depuis qu'il était venu avec Hibari, en fait. Donc, oui, cela faisait un bon bout de temps déjà, étant donné qu'il était quatorze heures trente. Sur son secrétaire, un cendrier plus que plein témoignait de sa consommation abusive de nicotine. Il savait qu'il fumait trop, déjà, avant. Et il savait que, maintenant, c'était pire. Depuis après… un pincement raviva la douleur jamais vraiment éteinte. Cela faisait deux mois, tout de même. Cela ne faisait que deux mois. Il s'en rappelait comme si la scène se jouait à chaque instant sous ses yeux.

_« Hayato. Il faut qu'on parle. »_

Là, pourtant, il aurait dû réagir.

_« Et bien va-z-y, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es disputé avec Ryôhei ?_

_-N-Non. Je… Hayato, je suis désolé. Il faut qu'on arrête. »_

Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris et un ange était passé.

_« Qu-quoi ?_

_-Il faut qu'on arrête._

_-Mais, pourquoi ? Enfin… ça… Ca fonctionne entre nous deux… »_

Excuse pitoyable. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils ne se parlaient presque plus, que… qu'il avait l'air distant, qu'il s'absentait souvent, qu'il se perdait de plus en plus dans ses pensées. Mais il ne voulait pas voir, il s'était dit qu'après trois ans et demi de relation stable, ils pourraient tout surmonter ensemble. Mais non. Il n'avait pas pris en compte qu'il pouvait se lasser. Que ses besoins évolueraient en trois ans et demi.

_« Je suis désolé, Hayato. J'ai… j'ai besoin de stabilité, et… tu ne m'en offres pas suffisamment. »_

Stabilité. Comme il pouvait détester ce mot. Il savait qu'il n'était pas considéré comme quelqu'un de stable, de posé, quelqu'un qui savait se contenir… Mais il avait changé en trois ans, quand même !

_« Mais… Mais je… Je t'apporte plus de stabilité qu'à nos débuts… Je suis plus mûr et calme qu'à nos vingt-et-un ans…_

_-Oui. Mais je regrette. Ce n'est pas suffisant._

_-Mais… Je peux faire plus d'efforts, je le jure !_

_-Ca… ne changerait rien._

_-… Il… Il y en a un autre, c'est ça… ? »_

C'était là qu'il avait compris. Sa voix s'était brisée.

_« C'est ça ?_

_-Je suis désolé._

_-Tu… Tu as déjà… avec lui ?_

_-Non. Il n'est même pas au courant de mon attirance._

_-Je… Je le connais ?_

_-Oui._

_-… qui est-ce ?_

_-Je ne devrais pas te le dire._

_-Qui est-ce ?_

_-Il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas._

_-QUI EST-CE, BORDEL ? »_

Il avait eu 'air surpris, un instant. Mais la tempête finit toujours par exploser.

_« Je t'en supplie, vois ça comme une dernière faveur, avant… avant que… avant que t-tu p-partes… Dis-moi juste de q-qui il s'agit…_

_-Ca ne va pas te plaire. _

_-Rien ne me plairait… Je t'en supplie…_

_-Hibari. »_

Il avait cru qu'il allait arrêter de respirer. Hibari. Il l'avait haï. Et il ne pouvait même pas aller le tuer : ce serait lui qui y resterait. Et il ne pouvait même pas l'accuser d'avoir séduit son amour à dessein : ce type considérait la quasi-totalité du reste du monde comme des êtres inférieurs. Il l'avait haï. A tel point qu'il en avait mal. Pourquoi l'aimait-il toujours ?

_« Depuis quand ? Depuis quand tu l'aimes ? »_

Sous-entendu, depuis quand ne m'aimes-tu plus ?

_« Ca va faire bientôt un mois que j'ai mis un mot sur ce que je ressentais. »_

Depuis plus d'un mois.

_« Co-Comment c'est arrivé ? »_

Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Comment as-tu pu m'oublier pour lui ?

_« Comme ça. Tu sais, je ne le sais pas moi-même… Au début je revenais tout émoustillé des entraînements avec lui, et j'attendais avec fébrilité les missions que nous avions en commun. Et puis, je me suis mis à le chercher partout, à penser à lui, tout le temps. A le rêver… Et, je me suis rendu compte que… ah… c'est dur à expliquer… c'est comme si… il était là… et moi aussi… et… ben… en fait … c'est… ces rêves…_

_-C'est bon._

_-De qu… ah ! Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû t'en parler. Tu dois en avoir assez. »_

Assez ? Non. Non, il n'en avait pas assez. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était tout. Mais il voulait savoir une dernière chose. Même s'il se doutait qu'il allait avoir mal.

_« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pensais à lui quand on était ensemble ?_

_-… Oui._

_-M-Même quand on…_

_-…Oui. »_

Il avait perdu le souffle. Même pendant… Il pensait à l'autre. Et il voyait son regard quand il avait évoqué ses rêves. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu, même au début. Après ça, il avait tendu la main, avait hésité, puis était parti. Ça voulait tout dire. Dire que c'était la fin. Qu'il était seul, maintenant. Et depuis, il se noyait. Dans la cigarette, dans le travail, parfois dans l'alcool, dans ses rêves. Mais comme le réveil faisait mal, donc il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Ça lui évitait de trop se réveiller déçu, avec l'envie de se pendre. Depuis environ deux mois, la paperasse était impeccablement faite, le G-Script n'avait jamais connu autant d'améliorations, Giannini avait été plus que ravi de recevoir plusieurs thèses avancées, le monstre du Loch Ness avait plus manqué de se faire démasquer qu'en mille ans, et les extraterrestres étaient sur le point de recevoir un message. Son Boss lui avait plusieurs fois conseillé de ralentir la cadence, mais il n'était réellement intervenu que quand Hayato avait refilé des missions toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres à la suite à Hibari, ou qu'il se montrait particulièrement mesquin avec son homologue de Nuage. Alors Hayato avait arrêté son ''harcèlement'', même s'il gardait toujours une rancœur à l'égard de son collègue. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais… s'il n'existait pas, serait-il resté avec lui ?

Il se ralluma une cigarette et continua son travail, épluchant un rapport. Tiens, quand on parlait du loup… Il devait rentrer d'ici une heure environ. Il inspira profondément. Bon, au moins, ça avait été une opération en solo, et pas avec Hibari. Il avait toujours du mal à les regarder dans les yeux quand ils revenaient ensemble d'une mission en duo. Un bruit d'explosion retentit pas loin et il sortit. Même si l'aho-ushi avait grandi, il était quand même parfois -souvent- stupide, et Hayato regrettait la non-utilisation intensive du Bazooka des dix ans : la bête était bien plus intelligente et bien moins énervante à vingt-cinq ans qu'à quinze. Enfin, pendant qu'il expliquerait sa tâche à l'aho-ushi, il ne penserait pas à lui.

Finalement, Lambo parut avoir tout compris au bout d'une demi-heure. Mais la paperasse pour faire remettre en place l'un des murs du manoir était longue et fastidieuse, ce qui l'empêcha de penser à…

Tap tap tap tap tap tap…

Hayato leva la tête si vite que l'on entendit toutes ses cervicales craquer. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour oublier ce pas. Tranquille, sans tomber dans la mollesse. La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme entra. Il était grand, brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, la peau hâlée, et un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Salut Hayato !

-Nh…

-Je viens de rentrer, mais on m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

-… Oui, le Juudaime ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui, mais il a transmis des ordres : tu dois aller voir la Varia avec Lambo. Pour une trêve.

-La Varia ? Ils ne sont pas en Italie ?

-Non, malheureusement. »

Takeshi éclata de rire, faisant se serrer le cœur d'Hayato. Qu'il aimait ce rire. Qu'il aimait cet homme. Il se força à garder un masque impassible et lui transmis les principales directives. Quand le sabreur sortit, il laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau dans un bruit sourd, la main crispée sur son cœur, les dents serrées. Il avait toujours mal, putain !

Takeshi chercha Lambo un petit moment avant de le trouver discutant avec I-Pin. Ils montèrent tous deux dans la voiture de la Pluie, le Bovino sur le siège passager. Sur le chemin, Lambo demanda :

« Yamamoto, qu'est-ce qu'il a tête de poulpe ?

-Hahaha ! Pourquoi tu me le demande ?

-Parce qu'il réagit bizarrement quand on prononce ton nom.

-… Disons que… nous nous sommes disputés… très fort…

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est compliqué. »

Le Gardien de la Foudre eut le mérite de se taire. De son côté, Takeshi se perdit dans ses pensées, son visage se fermant, ses yeux prenant l'éclat glacé des tueurs les plus redoutables. Pourquoi Hayato l'aimait-il toujours ? Cela faisait deux mois ! Deux putains de mois ! Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de l'aimer ? Il lui faisait mal et il n'aimait pas ça, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne pouvait lui retourner ses sentiments. Le reste du voyage se fit en silence. Arrivé devant les grilles de la résidence japonaise de la Varia, Takeshi tapa un code et l'interphone grésilla.

« Ushishishishi~ Oui ?

-Salut Bel ! Tu nous ouvres ? On doit voir Mammon et Squalo.

-Le Capitaine Sushi a presque fini comme ceux du Boss, manant, shishishi.

-Comment ça ?

-Cramé !

-Squalo va bien ?

-Malheureusement, les poissons rouges sont plutôt résistants. »

Yamamoto soupira de soulagement. Heureusement que le requin avait la peau dure.

« Bon, tu nous fait entrer ?

-Le prince n'a que faire des doléances de la populace.

-Bel-sempai, c'est Mammon-san qui, avec Reborn, a fait la demande d'une trêve. S'invita une autre voix.

-Une vulgaire grenouille ne donne pas d'ordres à une personne de sang pur, pur, pur !

-Et vive la consanguinité. »

Etrangement, même au travers d'un interphone grésillant, on sentait l'entrain mis par Fran dans chacune de ses phrases. Un clic plus tard, suivi d'une exclamation ressemblant à « stupide amphibien sans cervelle », la grille s'ouvrit et la voiture s'engagea dans l'allée. Takeshi et Lambo, après s'être garés, se rendirent dans l'un des salons intacts miraculeusement de la Varia, dans lequel Xanxus trônait, Lévi lui léchait les bottes, Lussuria se pâmait devant Bel qui lançait des couteaux sur Fran qui l'insultait de manière peu convaincante, et Viper sirotait une limonade avec Reborn. Squalo brillait par son absence. Après avoir salué l'assemblée d'un ''Yo !'' joyeux et avoir dû éviter une pluie de couteaux/éclairs/tirs de X-guns, la réunion put enfin commencer dans les cris, les hurlements et les jets d'objet.

A l'étage, dans une pièce de taille moyenne plongée dans l'obscurité, une personne écoutait d'une oreille distraite le tohubohu venant du rez-de-chaussée. Ses longs cheveux argentés avaient été tressés par les bons soins de Lussuria, et, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, il était content que le punk l'ait faite : ainsi, ses cheveux ne pouvaient plus s'emmêler. Son front, sa mâchoire et son nez étaient bandés, de même que son épaule et son poignet gauches, son bras droit, son pectoral gauche, son abdomen, la totalité de sa jambe droite et sa cheville et son pied gauches. Squalo ne pouvait bouger sous peine de douleur intense, et le Gardien Varia du Soleil lui avait expressément demandé de garder le lit. Le requin écoutait. Il y avait quelques temps, déjà, qu'il écoutait, et qu'il ne criait plus. Il avait peur, s'il ouvrait la bouche, d'avouer son amour à la personne concernée. Qui rirait à coup sûr. Et il n'en pouvait plus de le garder pour lui, malgré qu'il ne puisse l'avouer à personne. A qui ? Bel ? Il se foutrait de lui. Fran ? Il s'en foutrait tout court. Lussuria ? Il en ferait toute une histoire. Lévi ? Il en profiterait pour le rapporter au Boss. Mammon ? Il le ferait chanter ou lui demanderait du fric pour avoir fait le psy. Le principal concerné ? Il l'enverrait paître et remuerait le couteau dans la plaie. Non. Il ne pouvait se confier. Il entendit des pas s'approcher, qu'il reconnut comme étant ceux de Yamamoto. La réunion était terminée ? Il s'était perdu si longtemps dans ses pensées ? La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit, laissant couler un rai de lumière sur le parquet. Son ancien élève entra et referma derrière lui, replongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur une chaise, près de la tête de lit. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, concentrés sur le silence. Puis Takeshi prit la parole, et sa voix résonna dans la pièce enténébrée :

« Tu devrais prendre des vacances, Squalo.

-…

-Viens au Manoir Vongola. Tu pourras guérir plus vite, là-bas, et tu pourras même continuer à travailler, si tu veux.

-…

-Ce sera provisoire, juste le temps que tu ailles mieux.

-…

-Lussuria est d'accord avec moi, tu sais ? Il pense que tu irais mieux si tu t'éloignais de…

-…

-Il a passé un arrangement avec Reborn. Tu as une semaine pour te décider. On viendra te chercher.

-… »

Il soupira.

« J'espère que tu accepteras. Sincèrement. »

Il se leva et sortit. Peu de temps après, Lussuria entra pour changer ses bandages. Squalo lui jeta un regard mi-désespéré, mi-accusateur, auquel il répondit par un air peiné.

« Oui, Squa-chan. Je suis au courant. Mais je suis le seul, ne t'inquiète pas. Lévi est trop obnubilé par le Boss, Fran se fout de tout, et, s'il l'apprend, n'en dira mot à quiconque, Bel est certes un génie, mais au niveau des sentiments… Quand à Viper, tout ce qui l'intéresse est son argent. Pour le Boss… Il ne sait pas. »

Lussuria parti, le squale ferma les yeux, las.

De retour au manoir Vongola, Takeshi croisa Chrome, à laquelle il donna le compte-rendu de la réunion avec la Varia. Alors qu'il allait partir, la Gardienne l'interpela :

« Yamamoto-san ? N'aurais-tu pas vu Hibari-san ?

-Hein ? Euh, non, pourquoi ?

-Il n'est pas joignable, et la famille Cavallone est là. Dino-san commence à s'inquiéter.

-Il a disparu ?

-N-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste qu'il n'est pas au rendez-vous avec les Cavallone, et comme c'est assez inhabituel…

-Je vais le chercher. »

Takeshi courut jusqu'au bureau du Nuage, mais ne le trouvant pas, il enchaîna avec les salles d'entraînement. Il était inquiet. Que s'était-il passé ? Hibari n'était jamais en retard ! Trouvant la grande demeure vide de la présence de son homologue violet, il s'arrêta un instant. Où pouvait-il être ? …Chez lui ! Ou au temple ! Il repartit au pas de course, et, sans se soucier d'aucune limite de vitesse, roula jusqu'à la maison de son aimé. Il entra sans y être invité, et aperçut dans le vestibule le manteau et les chaussures de Kyôya. Cela signifiait qu'il était rentré chez lui. Peut-être y était-il toujours ? Plus silencieux qu'une ombre, il vérifia les pièces une à une les pièces avant d'arriver au bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et vit l'objet de ses pensées actuelles. Il était de dos, tremblait, tourné vers l'extérieur, devant un pan de mur coulissant ouvert sur le jardin. Sur le bureau, un impact. Presque au centre. Comme si on y avait violemment percuté un objet dur, de forme plus ou moins sphérique. Yamamoto fit rapidement le rapport avec l'un des poings rougi de Kyôya. L'autre était tellement serré qu'il en perdait ses couleurs, devenant livide. Takeshi était fasciné. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'autre perdre son calme à ce point : il l'avait vu furieux, hargneux, irrité, mais encore jamais il ne l'avait vu au bord de l'implosion, presque frémissant. Il toqua à la porte et l'autre se força à arrêter de trembler. Hibari se tourna, lentement, et le toisa, ses iris rendus presque noirs par la fureur qui l'animait.

« Que veux-tu, herbivore ? »

Ce n'était presque pas une question, il n'y avait aucune intonation, et sa voix, déjà grave d'origine, était à présent plus basse encore et vibrait de haine et d'animosité. Une aura sombre, glaciale et meurtrière s'épanouissait autour de lui, troublant l'air de son intensité. Yamamoto s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur près de lui, détaillant paisiblement le carnivore qui lui faisait face. Une aura à peu près similaire à celle d'un grand fauve en chasse s'étira autour de lui, rendant l'atmosphère électrique. Un sourire paresseux étira ses lèvres.

« Voyons, Hibari, tu sais que je suis plus que ça. Quand j'étais jeune, j'étais un herbivore, mais maintenant, je suis comme Reborn.

-Prétentieux.

-Hahaha ! Non ! Non ! Juste réaliste. Allons… Je sais que tu ne me considère plus de la même façon que quand j'étais enfant… »

Un grondement lui répondit et son sourire s'étira un peu plus. Alors que l'autre allait lui sauter dessus pour le déchiqueter en lambeaux très fins, son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et déclencha le haut-parleur, sans quitter des yeux le fauve qui lui faisait face.

« Yamamoto-san ? Allo ?

-Qu'y a-t-il, Chrome ?

-Des nouvelles ?

-Oui, il est là.

-Où êtes-vous ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Non, ça ira, merci. On est chez Hibari.

-Oh ! Tout va bien ?

-Ca va.

-Rentrez-vous bientôt ou dois-je dire à Dino-san de prendre une chambre pour la nuit et de reporter le rendez-vous à demain matin ?

-Je pense que nous allons bientôt rentrer, hein Hibari ? »

Kyôya hocha sèchement la tête.

« Nous serons rentrés d'ici dix minutes environ, alors ! A tout de suite ! »

Takeshi raccrocha et rangea le cellulaire dans sa poche. Il sortit, lançant à la cantonnade :

« Je t'emmène ! Je suis en moto, ça ira plus vite ! »

Après avoir enfilé son casque, Takeshi s'installa à l'avant de sa Suzuki bleu électrique. Lorsqu'il sentit les formes de l'autre gardien épouser les siennes, sa respiration se bloqua. Il se força à se concentrer sur la route, histoire de ne pas se retrouver dans une situation gênante. Arrivés à la base, ils se rendirent tous deux dans le bureau de Chrome, qui les conduisit jusqu'à une des salles de réception.

A l'intérieur, Dino attendait en compagnie de ses hommes. A leur entrée, il se leva, les accueillant chaleureusement, les bras grands ouverts.

« Ah ! Takeshi ! Kyôya ! On ne vous attendait plus !

-Hahaha ! Dino ! C'est bon de te revoir ! lança le sabreur. »

Hibari ne répondit rien, et Dino enchaîna :

« Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je dois avouer que le message était plutôt succinct. Et Tsuna n'est pas là ! Alors je me suis dit que vous aviez peut-être une nouvelle personnelle à m'annoncer !

-Euh ? Mais… tenta Takeshi, sans succès.

-T-t-t ! Laissez-moi deviner… Mm… Alors… Je sais ! Vous allez vous marier et il vous manque un témoin ! »

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes avant que Dino et ses hommes n'éclatent de rire. Le blond se prit un magistral coup de poing dans le ventre, le faisant tomber à genoux, de la part du Gardien du nuage. Kyôya partit rapidement, étouffant de fureur, faisant s'écarter précipitamment toute personne qu'il croisait, laissant son ancien mentor peiner à reprendre son souffle, soutenu par Romario. Le Cavallone réussit à siffler, entre deux ahanements :

« Bon sang… Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? »

Yamamoto ne régit pas, le visage grave.

« Dino-san, je pense que vous devriez prendre une suite. La réunion est reportée à demain. De plus, je pense que Sawada-san sera présent. Si vous voulez bien suivre Dokuro-san. »

Il s'inclina rapidement et sortit, sous le regard ébahi de l'ensemble de la famille Cavallone, impassible.

Son visage était fermé, mais la tension, néanmoins présente dans chacun de ses mouvements, se sentait, plombant l'air autour de lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas sec et raide vers son bureau. Il marqua un léger temps d'arrêt devant celui de son homologue du Nuage, puis reprit sa route. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et fit coulisser celle secrète du fond, débouchant dans une petite pièce équipée d'un lit, d'un petit frigo, d'une gazinière, d'une cabine de douche, de toilettes et d'un lavabo. Chaque gardien possédait une pièce comme ça, et certaines autres étaient dispersées à travers la base, _au cas où_. Dans un élan de rage, il balança son pied dans le sommier du lit. Un craquement retentissant en résulta, signe qu'il faudrait changer l'armature de la couchette. Il était debout, livide, tremblant de rage, au milieu de la pièce.

« Putain de merde ! » s'exclama-t-il brusquement.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit cassé avant de s'asseoir, la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Hibari avait-il réagi comme ça ? Lui, il y avait cru, un moment ! Il avait vraiment cru que Kyôya l'aimait et qu'il voulait se marier ! Pourquoi n'était-ce pas comme ça que ça s'était passé ? Et pourquoi avait-il réagi si brutalement ? D'habitude, il se contentait d'ignorer les plaisanteries, surtout si elles étaient innocentes ! Alors pourquoi avait-il frappé Dino ? Exécrait-il à ce point l'idée de s'unir à lui ?

A cette pensée, Takeshi serra les dents. Putain, ça faisait mal ! Sérieusement, il ne voyait pas ce qui lui manquait pour que son amour le regarde ! Il était fort, il avait un très bon instinct, il avait été l'élève de Squalo et de Reborn, il ne cuisinait pas trop mal, et ses amants disaient qu'il était doué ! Alors ? Kyôya aimait la puissance ? Il l'avait ! Il aimait le contrôle ? Il l'avait ! Il aimait être libre ? Il acceptait de lui laisser de l'espace, tant qu'il lui restait fidèle ! Il aimait se battre ? Lui aussi aimait l'exercice ! Il aimait les animaux, et en particulier Hibird et Roll ? Ca ne le dérangeait pas : il avait bien Jirô et Kojirô ! Il aimait le Japon, et par-dessus-tout Namimori ? Lui aussi appréciait sa patrie ! Alors, quoi ? Pourquoi Kyôya ne le regardait-il pas ? Où était le problème ? Il se massa les tempes, rageur. Il ne comprenait pas, et ça l'énervait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà vingt-deux heures trente. Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de dormir et se coucha, malgré le lit brisé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas connu pire. Malgré l'heure et le fait qu'il ait commencé sa journée aux alentours des trois heures du matin, il ne parvînt pas à trouver le sommeil immédiatement. Lorsqu'enfin, Morphée l'accepta dans son royaume, il sombra dans un sommeil lourd et agité, ses rêves bariolés reprenant le plus souvent une alouette qui venait se poser sur sa main puis se décomposait sous ses yeux horrifiés de ce spectacle sanglant et macabre.

De son côté, Tsunayoshi, après le repas, avait questionné Mukuro en vérifiant l'état de ses blessures. Elles étaient quasiment toutes cicatrisées, fait sûrement dû à quelques illusions. Comme d'habitude, Mukuro ne répondait pas, ou à peine. Et, comme d'habitude, Tsuna ne pouvait l'aider et le regardait sombrer, impuissant. Quand ils eurent fini, il dit à l'illusionniste de se reposer tandis qu'il travaillait. L'après-midi se passa dans un calme relatif, avec Mukuro s'agitant sur le canapé et Tsuna, à la table, répondant à quelques missives et rédigeant de la paperasse importante. Aux alentours des vingt-deux heures quinze, il alla remplir un verre d'eau et prit des somnifères, puis il passa le tout à Mukuro qui l'avala sans broncher avant d'aller se coucher. Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, Tsuna lui glissa de manger le lendemain avant de venir travailler. Il appela la base pour avoir des nouvelles. Ce fut Chrome qui lui répondit :

« Boss ! Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci, et toi, Chrome ?

-Ca va, merci.

-Du nouveau ?

-Euh… et bien, oui. Tout d'abord, la mission de Yamamoto et de Lambo fut un succès. Aucun des deux n'a été gravement blessé, et la Varia a accepté la trêve. De plus, la semaine prochaine, ils vont récupérer Squalo-san, s'il accepte. Nous aurons la confirmation de Lussuria, qui va sûrement lui forcer la main. Il est encore immobilisé.

-Mh. »

Oui, il était au courant, ainsi que du fait que le vice-capitaine de la Varia enregistrait une baisse de niveau. Ce n'était sûrement pas une mauvaise chose qu'il vienne passer quelques temps loin de son Boss.

« Et sinon ?

-Euh… Et bien… Disons que pendant un moment, nous avons perdu Hibari-san : il ne répondait pas au téléphone, et n'était pas présent à la réunion qu'il y avait de prévue avec les Cavallone. C'est Yamamoto qui l'a ramené. En fait, il était chez lui, mais comme il n'a pas l'habitude d'être en retard ou injoignable, nous avons été un peu pris au dépourvu.

-La réunion s'est-elle bien passée, ensuite ?

-Elle… Elle n'a pas eu lieu, en fait.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien… Dino-san a fait un trait d'humour qui n'a pas été très bien pris par Hibari-san qui l'a frappé avant de se retirer. Après cela, Yamamoto-san a conseillé à Dino-san de prendre une chambre pour reporter la réunion à demain, en votre présence.

-Qu'avait dit Dino, exactement ?

-… Il avait plaisanté sur le fait que peut-être il avait été appelé pour être le témoin au mariage de Yamamoto-san et Hibari-san…

-Merde.

-Boss ?

-Ce n'est rien, Chrome. Fait porter à Dino mes excuses et dis lui que la réunion aura lieu demain à huit heures trente dans mon bureau, si cela lui convient.

-Bien.

-Oh ! Et… Où est Hibari ?

-Je crois qu'il est dans son bureau. Dois-je le prévenir que vous arrivez ?

-Non, garde ça pour toi. Oni-san est rentré, non ?

-Oui, en début de matinée.

-Parfait. Préviens tous les gardiens, excepté Hibari et Mukuro, qu'il se tiendra une conférence à dix heures. Je les veux à neuf heures quinze dans mon bureau.

-Bien. Mais, pour Hibari-san et Mukuro-san ?

-Je m'en charge.

-D'accord. Autre chose ?

-Non. Va te coucher après avoir fait ce que je t'ai demandé, et profite-z-en pour dire à Gokudera que je lui ordonne d'aller dormir.

-Ce sera fait. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Chrome. »

Tsuna rangea son téléphone et écrivit un mot à l'intention de Mukuro qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet, et enclencha son réveil pour qu'il sonne à huit heures, même s'il était sûr que le gardien de la Brume se lèverait bien avant. Il sortit de l'immeuble et rejoignit le QG Vongola. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son gardien du Nuage. Il frappa deux coups secs à la porte, et entra. Après avoir refermé derrière lui, il prit place sur une des chaises devant le secrétaire auquel était installé Hibari. Il remarqua la tension dans le corps de l'homme aux yeux de glace.

« Je vais mettre les autres au courant. »

Aucune réaction, sinon un léger spasme à la main.

« Demain, à huit heures, je te veux dans mon bureau. C'est là que l'on expliquera la situation à Dino. A neuf heures et quart, les autres seront mis au courant. A dix heures, un entretien avec Byakuran aura lieu. La Varia et le Kyudaime y participeront : ce sera une visioconférence. Je ne tolèrerais en aucun cas une perte de calme ou de moyens. Il en va de l'honeur de la Famille. Lors de la réunion de dix heures, les Cavallone ne seront pas présents. Il sera discuté de la mise en place des conditions du Contrat, dont ton… union.

-Le mariage entre deux hommes est interdit par la loi.

-Nous sommes dans la Mafia, Hibari. Tu te marieras sûrement dans un pays où c'est autorisé.

-Je ne veux pas quitter le Japon.

-Tu n'auras pas le choix ! Rappelle-toi : tu dois obéissance et soumission à ton mari tant que ça n'interfère pas avec les affaires des Vongolas. C'est donc lui qui choisiras où se situeras la cérémonie, et, s'il souhaite s'établir loin du Japon, tu auras un minimum de présence à assurer à ses côtés. »

Un tic agita la paupière et le coin de la bouche du Nuage. Il allait devoir se soumettre ! Pour toujours, sans raison. Et il ne pouvait se défendre : il avait des responsabilités à assumer. S'en défaire assurerait l'opprobre sur son nom à tout jamais, et sa fierté ne le supporterait pas. Surtout qu'en cas d'une vendetta Millefore/Vongola, rien n'était moins sûr que la victoire.

Tsuna se retira. Il détesta jouer sur les émotions de son gardien. Il détestait lui imposer des ordres aussi stupides. Il détestait Byakuran d'avoir demandé une chose pareille. Alors qu'il maugréait intérieurement, il percuta un pied. Ou plutôt, un pied le percuta. Il réussit à absorber le coup, mais, alors qu'il allait répliquer par un X-burner bien placé, une sensation de déjà-vu s'empara de lui. Oui, il se rappelait avoir été frappé de nombreuses, très nombreuses fois de cette manière. Et il se souvenait parfaitement du responsable de cette torture.

« Reborn ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Ca faisait longtemps !

-Pas de ça avec moi, Dame-Tsuna. Je ne suis pas un de tes stupides collaborateurs hypocrites et incompétents avides de la moindre marque de reconnaissance de ta part.

-C'est vrai… »

Et c'était rafraichissant. Avec Reborn, il n'était pas obligé de porter un masque. Il pouvait se détendre un peu.

« les arcobalenos se sont fait passer une copie du rapport du pacte.

-Ah.

-Notamment de la caution demandée par Byakuran.

-Il vaut mieux ne pas discuter de ça ici. Allons dans mon bureau. »

Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Dès qu'ils furent installés, Reborn reprit :

« Il ne doit pas avoir mis ça par hasard. Il l'a sûrement prévu de longue date.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Depuis qu'il a posé sa requête, je m'arrache les cheveux pour savoir les raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire ça !

-Peut-être pour affaiblir la Famille en le privant d'un de ses gardiens.

-Mais il sait très bien, qu'en cas de problème, la Varia pourrait compenser, et que les Vongolas, avec leur influence, n'auraient aucun problème pour recruter !

-Je vois que tu t'es enfin décidé à user de ton cerveau, Dame-Tsuna.

-Je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour faire de l'ironie, Reborn.

-Je tentais simplement de détendre l'atmosphère, mais, apparemment, tu préfères réfléchir en étant stressé.

-Reborn, je ne comprends plus rien ! Tout va de travers ! Byakuran qui agit avec des motivations tellement tordues que personne ne peut les décrypter, Mukuro dont le cas s'aggrave jour après jour, atteint d'une maladie étrange, Xanxus qui rencontre des problèmes avec Squalo -devenu silencieux pour on ne sait qu'elle raison !-, Gokudera qui se robotise, mais que se passe-t-il ?!

-Il faut trouver un équilibre, Tsuna.

-Mais pendant des années, tout fonctionnait plutôt bien !

-Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça : à peine trois ans et demi, et juste après une période de crise. C'est dérisoire. Certes, on peut juger de la fiabilité d'une organisation par rapport à son œuvre en temps de crise, maison ne peut alors juger de sa fiabilité que sur le très court terme. Lorsque vous étiez jeunes, ce fonctionnement était opérationnel, même dans les situations critiques, mais vous n'aviez pas un partie de l'Empire Vongola sur les épaules, et vous n'étiez pas complètement ''matures'' psychologiquement. Vous étiez encore presque tous insouciants. Cependant, ce temps est révolu : vous êtes l'un, si ce n'est le, des piliers principaux des Vongolas. Certains Gardiens ont immédiatement, ou presque, trouvé leur place dans cette nouvelle organisation, d'autres, à cause d'interventions extérieures ou intérieures, se retrouvent bousculés, ou n'ont jamais réussi à s'intégrer complètement. Sachant que ceux qui se retrouvent actuellement déstabilisés n'étaient sûrement pas stables, même s'ils le semblaient. Mukuro est un cas à part : il dégénère depuis des années, mais le processus semble s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Heureusement, il restera toujours Chrome, qui n'a plus besoin de son soutien pour ses illusions, quand il atteindra le point de non-retour. »

Quelques années plus tôt, Tsuna aurait été scandalisé par les propos de Reborn. Actuellement, il pensait juste la même chose. Il aurait voulu regretter d'être devenu si monstrueux, mais il n'y arrivait pas totalement. Il savait que c'était nécessaire, et une partie de lui n'était pas contre le fait de s'être endurci. De pouvoir vendre un de ses gardiens, de pouvoir, même occasionnellement, ne les considérer que comme des armes ou des unités, plutôt que comme des êtres humains.

Il redoutait déjà les réunions du lendemain.


End file.
